


Superestrella

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChangMinHo, Dirty Talk, Fanboy Minho, Homin - Freeform, Idol Yunho, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Jung Yunho iba a tener un fan meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas lo termino y sin leerlo quiero publicarlo porque sé en la tarde me dará flojera, estando todavía en cuarentena pero no me impidide crear mas de 1000 palabras de inutil porno. Sigo con mi ship intergalactica YunMinChang.

**Superestrella**

_Jung Yunho iba a tener un fan meeting._

 

  Minho entró al departamento del mayor haciendo todo el estruendo posible, los zapatos en la entrada, las llaves sobre la mesa, el abrigo en el espaldar de la silla y para cuando se adentró en su habitación, se encontraba enredado con la mullida bufanda que le cubría el cuello. Era gruesa y morada. _Esperen un momento._

—¿Qué haces con mi bufanda? —Preguntó despegando los ojos del libro que descansaba en su regazo y luego de arreglar el marcador, lo cerró dándole toda su atención a su _dongsaeng_.

—¡Jung Yunho va a tener una fan meeting en la ciudad! —Espetó el menor cuando se hubo librado de la esponjosa trampa. —Yunho va tener una fan meeting y tú vas a acompañarme a verlo. —Acto seguido, Minho sacó dos boletos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y los estampó contra su rostro y él, ni con su par de lentes pudo identificar las palabras que se amontonaban frente a sus ojos, se sintió mareado. —¡Acompáñame, acompáñame, acompáñame! —Minho se sentó en sus piernas luego de asegurarse de que el libro del otro estuviese a salvo, a una distancia prudente y le abrazó por los hombros, inflando las mejillas en un puchero en compañía de una experta cara de perrito triste perdido en la lluvia.  

— _Ming_. —Fue su única advertencia y sin darle tiempo a réplica, el menor selló sus labios con los propios en un beso sutil.

—Changmin. —Jadeó contra su piel al sentir como las manos del mayor se posaron en su cintura, por debajo de su ropa, acariciando la piel desnuda. —Dime que sí. —Pidió en un susurro contra su cuello y él no pudo negarse. Changmin resopló resignado y relajó la espalda, rodeando a Minho con los brazos.

—Sí.          

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era por eso que ahora se encontraba a las afueras de un centro comercial, justo al medio de una fila infinita de personas que no parecía avanzar, solo se hacía más y más larga. El pronóstico del tiempo le había engañado haciéndole creer que estaría lo suficientemente cálido como para la larga espera que debía hacer, pero apenas puso pie fuera del departamento, el viento helado que le pegó de lleno en el rostro le hizo regresar y buscar algo con lo que abrigarse. Minho a su lado danzaba sobre sus talones lleno de felicidad aun escondido en una mullida bufanda, dos capas además del abrigo, una gorra y un tapa-boca. « _Adorable_.»

Dos horas y medias más tarde afuera en el frío, la fila finalmente comenzó a mostrar movimiento. Los hicieron pasar a un gran salón luego de ser revisados; un guardia de seguridad vigilaba la fila mientras coordinadoras se aseguraban de que todas las personas del recinto ocupasen sus puestos asignados en el boleto, Minho mostró los boletos a la chica con una sonrisa brillante y él sonrió a medias debajo de la máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro ante el sutil sonrojo de la mujer. Gracias al estar en la seguridad bajo un techo, el frío comenzó a disiparse, pero él todavía sentía las manos congeladas y rogaba porque sus labios no estuviesen amoratados o azules; seguridad daba vueltas y tomaron lugares en todas las salidas y las coordinadoras ofrecieron bebidas calientes.

Las luces se apagaron y el lugar se llenó de gritos ensordecedores.

El evento consistía en una pequeña presentación por parte del ídolo, un mínimo de cinco canciones, palabras de presentación y luego se iniciaría la firma. Changmin lanzó una mirada fugaz por el espacio y luego de caer en cuanta que, a parte de ellos, solo estaban otros tres chicos más, se hundió en su asiento. Minho tomó su mano y clavó sus diminutas uñas en sus nudillos cuando una puerta lateral se abrió dando paso al ídolo que habían estado esperando. Más gritos se hicieron presentes.

Luces brillantes, música a tope y unos cuantos movimientos de cadera, Jung Yunho era un verdadero artista. Millones de discos vendidos, cientos de premios ganados y conciertos _sold out_  en casi todos sus tours.

Luego de las presentaciones y palabras de agradecimiento, el ídolo era lo suficientemente consciente como para pedir disculpas por algo tan ilógico y fuera de su control como el tiempo, agradecer la dedicación y el apoyo. «Sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí. Sin ustedes yo no sería nada.»

La fila se inició por orden de los boletos, Minho y él habían sido separados, pero la cara perdida y mimada del menor fue suficiente para ceder su puesto a la chica que seguía a Minho y así Changmin ocuparía su lugar. Poco a poco se iban acercando y Minho nervioso abrazó la cintura.

— _Hyung_. —Escondió en rostro contra su hombro. Changmin suspiró derrotado y despeinó el cabello del pequeño por su actitud aniñada, algo molesta pero no menos divertida. Changmin había sido testigo del cambio en Minho desde el momento en que había descubierto la música de U-Know Yunho hasta la trasformación radical que era hoy en día. Miembro del _fanclub_  oficial y participaba en los foros y discusiones de los fan-cafés, votaba en las premiaciones, hacía _streaming_  de los conciertos hasta que se cansó y comenzó a reunir para poder ir a uno por sus propios medios, además de tener la habitación repleta de mercancía correspondiente al hombre. Y él había sido arrastrado a todo eso. Sí, muy molesto y muy divertido.

Lo que había comenzado como admiración inocente ahora era amor palpable, figurativamente hablando.

Todavía podía recordar aquella ocasión en la que había regresado del trabajo y encontró a Minho en la sala frente al televisor, con todos los muebles cambiados, arrinconados en dirección a las esquinas para darle más espacio en lo que imitaba una de las complicadas coreografías de U-Know con solo una camiseta —suya, por cierto—, unos bóxers y un par de calcetines que le permitían deslizarse con facilidad. Changmin no pudo evitar observarle desde el umbral y solo se acercó cuando, en un movimiento poco coordenado, Minho estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Llegó a su lado con prisa y Minho se sobresaltó.

—¡Hyung! —Minho parpadeó veces seguidas sorprendido, no le había escuchado llegar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Arqueó una ceja más no le soltó. Minho balbuceó inseguro, sintiéndose avergonzado un sonrojo pintó sus mejillas.

—¡Nada! —Buscó alejarse del agarre del mayor, pero Changmin no le dejó, caso contrario, le hizo girar y le abrazó con fuerza de la cintura.

—Chico tonto. —Le alzó en un movimiento fluido y Minho le rodeó con ambas piernas. Así acalorado, sonrojado, con el cabello despeinado y feliz, era demás de tentador; Changmin se encaminó a su habitación con el muchacho en brazos y un sonriente y sudoroso Jung Yunho tras su espalda.

Minho le tomó de la mano y tiró de él para avanzar en la fila, eso fue lo que le despertó de su ensueño.

—Vamos, hyung. Es nuestro turno. —Asintiendo siguió a Minho que subía las escaleras y no pudo evitar sonreír al observar la interacción del pequeño con el ídolo. Minho había quitado su máscara de un lado de su rostro, le guindaba de la oreja derecha, su sonrisa alcanzaba las esquinas de sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con inocencia inusual. Dejó una bolsa sobre la mesa y se la acercó al hombre quien ladeó curioso la cabeza.

—¿Qué es esto? —Yunho acercó el regalo con sus manos y miró fugaz el contenido de la bolsa. —¿Puedo abrirlo ahora? —El siempre educado ídolo preguntó con dulzura y Minho asintió presuroso con las mejillas arreboladas de calor.

—Por-por favor, hyung. —Tartamudeando Minho juntó sus manos tras su espalda y desvió la mirada del objeto de su afición apenado. Yunho sacó de la bosa decorada un peluche acolchado, suave que le sonreía y entre sus patitas tenía un cartel en el que se podía leer con caligrafía cuidadosa « _Yunho-hyung, fighting._ » Yunho lo llevó a su pecho y le dio un fuerte abrazo sintiéndose reconfortado por el contacto y su acción desató gritos de emoción y ternura.

—¿Tiene nombre? —Minho estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento, su ídolo siendo adorable a tan solo escasos pasos de distancia le parecía surreal, negó rápido sin confiar en su propia voz. —¿Puedo escogerle uno? —Mudo asintió dándole permiso al hombre para pensar en un nombre apropiado a su nuevo compañero. De ojos grandes y orejas pequeñas y algo puntiagudas. —¡Bambi! Se llamará Bambi. —Minho rio de buena gana al tiempo que el mayor acercaba el peluche a su persona. —Hola, mi nombre es Bambi. Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Yo soy Minho.

—Un placer conocerte, Minho. —Yunho imitó una voz disonante a la suya y Minho volvió a reír. —Muchas gracias por el regalo, Minho. Es perfecto. —Minho sintió como una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro. —Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Elige una foto que más te guste y fírmala por favor. —Minho le dio a Yunho el _photobook_  de su último álbum. Minho contempló con fascinación como Yunho diligente firmaba en una fotografía e hizo una venia agradecido antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos y alzó el rostro en su dirección luego de arreglar su máscara, Yunho rio por lo bajo al percatarse lo que se leía en la máscara del muchacho.

Con letras rojas en un fondo negro decía: « _Love me._ » Yunho olvidó momentáneo al muchachito que le había dado regalo tan adorable y se centró en el siguiente fan. Fan que no le estaba mirando a él, sino al chico que descansaba al otro lado de las escaleras y le saludaba con los ojos empequeñecidos. Yunho sonrió e hizo girar el _sharpie_  entre los dedos, aquel día se había llevado una sorpresa, había encontrado a unos cuantos _fanboys_  de entre todas las personas que había ido a verle y ese pensamiento le divertida, le alegraba.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Habló contento y esperó intrigado por la respuesta del muchacho. El chico en cuestión era alto, podía jurar que era casi tan alto como él y hasta unos centímetros más. Piernas infinitas que se delineaban a la perfección en un par de jeans obscuros, una gruesa bufanda y un abrigo negro; su cabello castaño y pequeños reflejos claros delineaban su rostro, enmarcando altos pómulos, ojos grandes y brillantes, aunque no pudiese contemplarle por completo a causa de la máscara que llevaba puesta, el muchacho sonrió o eso le pareció distinguir. El fanático le presentó su photobook, la foto que quedó al descubierto era suya —obviamente—, Yunho se encontraba acostado, sábanas blancas a su alrededor, su camisa igual blanca estaba arremangada hasta los hombros y tenía todos los botones abiertos dejando un camino de piel al descubierto.

—Por favor, firma aquí. —El chico se inclinó y destapó su rostro mostrando un par de labios voluminosos que se curvaban en una media sonrisa socarrona, como si le estuviese retando a comentar algo al respecto, pero su voz susurrante fue lo que llamó más su atención.

—¿A nombre de quién lo firmo?

—Changmin. —Yunho asintió y cuidadoso firmó la fotografía, cerró el pequeño libro y se lo regresó a su dueño. —Un gusto, _Changmin-ah._ —El gusto es mío, Yunho. —Algo en el tono del otro le erizó la piel, quizás fuese el hecho de que le llamó sin ningún tipo de apelativo familiar o respetuoso, solo usó su nombre y nada más. Changmin hizo una reverencia como despedida, pero antes de alejarse, deslizó por el escritorio un pequeño sobre en el que podía leer su nombre.

—Por favor léela, Yunho. —Allí estaba otra vez, el escalofrío inducido con solo unas palabras, parecían una simple petición, pero su intuición le decía que debía aceptarlo más como una orden. Una orden que acatar en la seguridad de su habitación, donde nadie, absolutamente nadie pudiese perturbarle. Changmin le sonrió y hasta se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y después acomodar la máscara sobre su boca y Yunho rio a carcajadas al entender lo que decía. Al igual que con el fanático anterior, Minho, en la máscara de boca de Changmin se leía un mensaje: « _Kiss Me._ »

El resto de la tarde trascurrió sin percances y una vez que todas las personas abandonaron el recinto, descansó unos momentos en el camerino y coordinó con su representante su cronograma para el día siguiente, descubriendo que tendría un par de días libres luego de una entrevista en la radio y presentaciones en un programa de televisión, Yunho podría descansar.      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se olvidó de los pequeños regalos una vez que entró a su departamento, su representando le había dejado el cronograma de las semanas siguientes en la sala y Yunho se encaminó hasta el baño con los ojos cerrados, una buena ducha era lo que necesitaba luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Vapor de agua y seis canciones de su repertorio más tarde, Yunho salió del baño y con un par de pantalones de algodón se centró el secar su cabello diligente.

Sus párpados se sentían pesados, pero antes de perderse en la inconsciencia de un mundo sin sueños se convenció en arreglar su ropa que había quedado desperdigada por todo el suelo de su habitación, debía al menos dejarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia; arrastrando los pies sin mucho ánimo tomó su camisa, al igual que su abrigo que colgó en el closet y para cuando recogió sus pantalones se extrañó al escuchar el característico sonido de papel resquebrajándose. «¿Papel?» Registró los bolsillos de su pantalón y extrajo de uno de ellos un sobre blanco arrugado, sobre en el que podía reconocer su nombre. Él no lo recordaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —Dejó el pantalón en el cesto y se acercó a su cama. Buscó su celular a tientas y encendió la mesa cerca de la cama examinando el sobre con mayor atención. No se veía nada particular o extraño, aunque le inquietaba un poco al no poder recordar cómo la había obtenido, así que decidió abrirla y descubrir su contenido. Abrió el sobre y varias páginas cayeron en su regazo además de unas fotografías, Yunho levantó una de las fotos en dirección a la luz y luego de reconocer lo que la imagen mostraba, color subió a sus mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos; ¿estaba en sus cabales o el sueño le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas? Volteó las fotografías y las dejó sobre la mesa buscando concentrarse mejor en las páginas que quedaron sobre sus piernas. Abriendo el cajón de la mesita, sacó sus lentes y con la espalda cómoda contra las mullidas almohadas se centró en leer.  

 

《 _Querido, Yunho._ 》

 

 El inicio le confundió por momentos hasta que su mirada corrió hasta la bolsa que estaba en una de las esquinas de su habitación llena de regalos para su persona por parte de sus fanáticos en la tarde. _Oh_. Debía tratarse de alguna carta hecha por una fan y con ese pensamiento regresó la atención a la carta.  

« _Querido, Yunho._

_Lo más probable es que no sepas quien soy ni aunque deje algún seudónimo o utilice mi verdadero nombre al final de esta nota, pero no te aflijas por eso, ya que, en un sentido realista de nuestras vidas, yo quizás tampoco te conozca. Es decir, pueda que reconozca a la persona que presentas frente a las cámaras y quizás el brillante U-Know Yunho sea en realidad tu personalidad, pero eso jamás podría corroborarlo, ¿no crees? De nuevo, no quiero que te aflijas ni te preocupes por pensamientos triviales como esos, esas no son mis intenciones, yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz Yunho. Que seas feliz y estés bien. Solo eso necesito._

_Así que relájate, descansa los hombros y estira tus piernas a lo largo de la cama, siente lo frío de las sábanas bajo las plantas de tus pies y no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo ser quien quieras que sea, puedo hacer lo que quieras. ¿Quién quieres que sea Yunho? ¿Qué quieres que haga Yunho? Puedo sentarme en tus piernas y sentir los latidos de tu corazón si dejo mis manos sobre tu pecho, ¿sientes cómo se acelera? Si me acerco a tu oído, ¿puedes oírme? Háblame Yunho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si me estiro en tu regazo dándote la espalda y dejas caer tu mano con fuerza sobre mis glúteos puede que me escuches gritar, ¿eso quieres? No seas tímido, dímelo Yunho, ¿eso es lo que quieres? Entonces azótame. ¡Hazme gritar Yunho!_

_¿O acaso prefieres otra cosa?_

_Dime, Yunho, ¿qué te parece el dejarme esperando en tu habitación con los ojos vendados y ambas manos en la cabecera y unas esposas, ¿así te gusta más? Vamos, Yunho, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes separar mis piernas y ver como mi erección se muestra dolorosa mientras espera junto a un vibrador. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te ves a ti mismo en su lugar? Entre mis piernas, enterrado en lo más profundo, arremetiendo contra mis caderas, el calor asfixiante, el sudor en tu espalda y mis gemidos en tu oreja. Lléname, Yunho._

_Pon tus manos en mi pecho, siente como mis pezones se endurecen entre tus dedos, mi estómago se contrae y mi hombría late queriendo atención, dame la atención que necesito Yunho. Tómame con una de tus manos y da una larga caricia desde la base hasta la punta, haz presión con tu pulgar y crea un círculo con tu índice y haz que llegue al orgasmo con tus manos, ¿puedes hacerlo Yunho? Yo sé que sí. Siente como me contraigo contra ti, tan estrecho, tan necesitado de ti Yunho. Córrete, Yunho, córrete en mi. Lléname por completo._ »  

 

Las manos le temblaron y las paginas cayeron de su agarre, escuchaba el retumbar de su corazón fuerte y claro contra sus oídos, con los labios secos y las manos sudorosas; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y con asombrada vergüenza se percató de lo duro que se encontraba debajo de su ropa; lo que había empezado como una inocente proclamación de amor y admiración, había tomado un rumbo completamente diferente tomándole desprevenido y lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo había reaccionado a cada una de las cosas descritas para sus ojos.

Con un movimiento fluido de sus caderas, se liberó de la ropa y cerró los ojos llevando la cabeza hacia atrás una vez que tomó entre sus manos su dolorosa hombría. Se acarició a si mismo con timidez y sus caderas respondieron por inercia y necesidad; arrancó gemidos y jadeos entrecortados de su garganta y su espalda se arqueó con una capa fina de sudor. Su mente le llevó lejos, a otro lugar, a un lugar donde podía encontrar a ese desconocido sin rostro que había logrado encender su cuerpo sin siquiera ponerle una mano encima y podía sentirle. Su respiración agitada contra su rostro y la tentación que cosquilleaba en sus labios por darle un beso, sus manos quedaban perfectas a cada lado de su cintura y sus uñas se clavaban en la piel que tenía al descubierto; cubriendo cada retazo libre con mordiscos y marcas, sus caderas armaron un ritmo apremiante y el concentrado y característico olor de su necesidad llegó a sus fosas nasales mezclado con su gel de ducha. El pre-seminal se acumulaba en su mano volviéndola húmeda y pegajosa y creó presión con su mano en lo que sus caderas perdieron el control y gruñó desesperado. Pintó su vientre y parte de su estómago con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Sus músculos contraídos se relajaron por completo y le tomó varios minutos el recobrar la movilidad, todavía podía observar pequeños puntos blancos debajo de sus pestañas y suspiró sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Quién lo diría? Jung Yunho masturbándose tal cual adolescente ante su primera película porno.

Con las piernas débiles regresó al baño y se refrescó con una toalla húmeda, lavó sus manos y su rostro y apagando la luz, regresó a la cama. Todavía quedaban páginas por leer, pero a Yunho no le quedaba la fortaleza de soportarlo, lo haría en otro momento; tomó las fotos que había dejado sobre la mesa y tragó con fuerza al contemplarlas una vez más bajo la luz. Allí estaban dispuestas las escenas descritas en su carta. Podía ver un par de piernas que hacían de soporte al cuerpo desnudo que descansaba sobre ellas, la piel blanquecina era tentadora, atrayente en conjunto con el creciente color rojizo que comenzaba a expandirse por los tersos glúteos que mostraba la fotografía. Así como otra fotografía mostraba un cuerpo con los ojos vendados y con las manos atadas, aunque esta vez tras su espalda y un tercero le sostenía firme con una mano sobre su erección que aclamaba atención.

Yunho tomó las fotos al igual que las páginas y las guardó al fondo del cajón de la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Lo mejor sería olvidar lo sucedido. Sí, eso haría.          

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Semanas más tarde, perdido de lleno entre demasiadas actividades y poco tiempo para pensar, Yunho estaba camino a un nuevo fan meeting. La compañía había lanzado su nuevo disco y se encontraba en los días esenciales para promocionarlo: programas de radio, programas de variedades, presentaciones en vivo y demás, un par de estos meetings y se prepararía para su próximo tour. La producción y las coordinadoras corren de un lado a otro, el recinto lleno y su mesa lista; con varios marcadores y algunas botellas de agua, Yunho estaba listo.

Las caras iban y venian, algunas las reconoce, otras, no puede recordar, otras las ve por primera vez. Sonrisas y flashes de cámaras y muchas firmas de su parte, todo pasaba sin inconvenientes o eso se decía a si mismo hasta que le vio, aun de soslayo como una sombra que engañaba sus ojos. Yunho le recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —El muchacho alejó mechones de cabello de sus ojos y le sonrió con altanería.

—Firma aquí, por favor. —Tomó el photobook con cuidado y quiso sonreír como despedida ante la corta interacción, pero todo intentó quedó olvidado al ver como el muchacho le acercaba un sobre blanco del cual podía leer en perfecta caligrafía su nombre. Yunho le dedicó toda su atención y un escalofrío le erizó la piel al darse cuenta que el muchacho sonrió amplio haciendo que sus ojos se volviesen levemente desiguales. —Léela, Yunho. —El ídolo asintió silencioso y le vio partir como la última vez, de la mano de un muchachito el cual se le hacía vagamente conocido.


End file.
